parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Top Favorite Furry Characters That He Likes.
Here are some of James Graham's Top Favorite Furry Characters that he likes. Robin Hood (Disney's "Robin Hood") *Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox who is the protagonist of the 1973 Disney animated feature film of the same name, and is voiced by Brian Bedford, but is also currently voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *Although Robin Hood is often shown as an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people, in this animated version, he is shown mainly attacking Prince John and his agents, who have impoverished Nottingham with high taxes. Robin Hood and Little John steal the tax caravans and give it back to the peasants while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. *Robin Hood is a slender red fox with brown eyes who wears a yellow hat with a red feather on it, but later changed to green, and wears green clothing and shoes. *Robin's first appearance in the film is running with Little John from the Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse. After escaping, he and Little John hide in a tree and have a brief discussion about them being outlaws, where Little John has doubts that they're good people as they steal. Robin however reassures him and playfully tells him they merely borrow money from those who can afford to loan it. Suddenly, they both hear music and see a carriage. They run towards the approaching carriage while at the same time disguise themselves as gypsy fortune tellers. When they arrive they see that it's a Prince John himself; Little John doesn't think it's a good idea to steal from him and attempts to leave, but Robin is able to change his mind and prepare themselves. Together, they successfully rob Prince John, earning him the prince's ire. Robin Hood becomes Prince John's most wanted figure in Nottingham. While disguised as a blind beggar, Robin is seen giving the money to Nottingham residents who suffer from the oppressive taxes of Prince John. *Later, Robin Hood and Little John are at their hideout in the forest. Robin is supposed to be cooking dinner, but instead he daydreams about Maid Marian and starts to burn the food. Robin apologizes and admits that though he loves her, he says he can't be with her as he doesn't have anything to offer Marian and doesn't want to involve her in a life of an outlaw. Soon Friar Tuck arrives and says that he is no outlaw but instead a great hero. Friar Tuck reveals to them that Prince John has organized an archery tournament and the winner will also receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Seeing this as chance to see her again, Robin decides to enter and knowing it is clearly a trap meant to capture him, Robin Hood attends, disguised as a stork. *As the tournament is about to begin, Robin goes to see Maid Marian where he gives her a flower and expresses his hope that he wins the contest. Maid Marian easily sees through his disguise and sincerely wishes him luck. Robin also talks with the Sheriff about capturing him where the Sheriff admits his belief that he scares Robin as he is nowhere in sight of the tournament, unaware that he's actually talking to Robin Hood himself in disguise. The Tournament goes on and it's not long before Robin and the Sheriff are the finalists in the contest and soon Robin wins the tournament. *However, his masterful archery skills, along with a tear in his disguise, give away his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. Maid Marian tries to stop the execution where she begs Prince John to show mercy and admits her love for Robin Hood, to which Robin in return admits his love for Maid Marian. Despite her pleas, Prince John intends to carry it out, but Little John interrupts the execution by threatening Prince John. With his life at risk, Prince John releases Robin Hood where he and Maid Marian share a brief, but beautiful reunion with each other. However, The Sheriff realizes that something is going on and finds Little John threatening the Prince and a battle breaks out. *During the battle, Robin rescues Marian from soldiers and in the process proposes to her and she gladly accepts. After the battle, Robin Hood escapes into Sherwood Forest with Little John, Maid Marian and others. Later, Robin Hood and Maid Marian are having a romantic walk together in the forest, happy to finally be with each other again and spend the night catching up with each other since it's been so long since they've seen the other. Robin later takes Marian to his and Little John's home and much to their surprise, find the people of Nottingham there where everyone holds a celebration in honor of Robin Hood. *Later, after discovering that Friar Tuck has been imprisoned by Prince John for treason and is to be executed in the morning, Robin Hood attempts a rescue to both the friar from death, and to rescue the residents of Nottingham who have been imprisoned for failure to pay taxes. The jail break goes successfully, until it is revealed that Tagalong was left behind. Though Robin Hood is able to rescue the child, he is trapped in the castle. He is stalked in the tower by the Sheriff of Nottingham who engulfs the tower in flames while trying to hit Robin Hood with a flaming torch. Robin Hood manages to run, and eventually jumps from a tower into the moat, while being shot at by the sheriff's posse. Though originally believed to be dead, Robin Hood survives, much to the anger of Prince John. *At the end, King Richard returns, pardons Robin Hood for his heroic deeds, and allows him to marry Maid Marian. Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nick Wilde is the deuteragonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia and is a fox. *On an average day, Nick and Finnick were in the midst of their latest scheme. He is first seen snooping about Savanna Central, and eventually entering Jumbeaux's Café, unknowingly being tailed by Officer Judy Hopps, a rookie of the Zootopia Police Department, as she believes Nick, being a fox, is up to no good. Inside the café, Nick is denied service due to his species, though Nick claims he means no harm, and is simply looking to buy a Jumbo-pop as a birthday present for his son (Finnick, disguised as a toddler). The shop owner, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., refuses again, prompting Judy to intervene. She does so by threatening to shut down Jerry's establishment for health code violations, and out of fear, Jerry complies with Judy's demands by allowing Nick to buy the pop. With his luck running strongly, Nick furthers his scheme by claiming to have left his wallet at home, prompting Judy to pay out of sympathy. Nick then thanks Judy for her services, before he and Finnick leave the scene. *They head to Sahara Square to further their plot, which is revealed to be an elaborate scheme in which he and Finnick melt down the Jumbo-pop to create dozens of miniature pops (pawpsicles), selling them to lemmings at less than the original price, and recycling the popsicles' sticks to sell to mice for construction in Little Rodentia. After the work for the day is complete, Nick and Finnick split the profits and part ways, just before Judy reveals to have witnessed their entire scheme unfold, feeling foolish for having fell for Nick's trickery. Out of anger, Judy threatens to arrest Nick, but the fox retorts by claiming he's done nothing illegal, having all of the required permits and paperwork in check to allow such schemes to take place. He subsequently berates Judy on her failure as a police officer, and giving her the "reality check" that Zootopia is not a utopia where anyone can be anything, but a dystopia where you are what preconceptions say you are. *These words strike Judy, and the following day, she becomes determined to prove herself, as her boss, Chief Bogo, also has negative feelings towards a bunny cop. She receives the opportunity when she volunteers to help solve the missing mammals case of Emmitt Otterton, though Bogo only allows her 48 hours to do so, or face resignation. After investigating, Judy finds that Nick had ties to Otterton, and labels him as a witness. She finds both Nick and Finnick in the midst of another scam, and asks information on Otterton's whereabouts, being that Nick sold him a pawpsicle shortly before his disappearance. When Nick refuses to help, Judy threatens to arrest the former for felony tax evasion, which she hustles him into admitting to have committed, using her carrot pen with a voice recording function to do so. *With his luck run out, Nick unwillingly joins Judy's mission, hoping to retrieve and dispose of the carrot recorder once their job is complete. He confesses that he only knows where Otterton went following their interaction, but sadistically neglects to inform Judy that the location was a naturist club, wanting to make her as uncomfortable as possible, as a means to exact revenge for her trickery. At the club, Judy, despite being distraught in response to the nude animals, manages to push through and gain information—the license plate of the car Otterton was last seen in—from the club's owner, Yax. However, being that she is not yet in the city's system, Judy uses Nick to run the plate, claiming she'll release his bind once her case is over in a matter of hours. Nick once again retaliates by taking Judy to the DMV run by sloths, where his friend Flash takes the majority of the rest of the day running the plate, according to plan. *They find the car to be in Tundratown, though the lot is closed for the day by that point. When confronted about his schemes, Nick admits that he believes Judy's investigation to be a joke, claiming it should be a "real cop" searching for Otterton in her place. He then notes that Judy must back down as she doesn't have a police warrant to enter the closed premises, meaning their partnership is over. However, Judy throws the recorder over the fence, making Nick rush to get it, thus violating trespassing laws. This legally allows Judy to enter under "probable cause", and she successfully retrieves the pen before Nick, thus leaving her in charge once more. As the two search through the car, Nick realizes that it belongs to Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundratown, who has a price on his head for a business transaction gone wrong. Nick attempts to escape, only to find himself and Judy captured by Mr. Big's henchmen. They are taken to the crime boss' mansion, where Judy interrogates the arctic shrew, accusing him of being a suspect in Mr. Otterton's disappearance. In response to this and Nick, Mr. Big orders to have the two frozen to death, only to have a change in heart when his daughter, Fru Fru, arrives and explains that Judy saved her life earlier. Mr. Big allows the two to live, and invites them to Fru Fru's wedding as honored guests. There, Mr. Big gives information on Otterton's disappearance, advising that Nick and Judy travel to the Rainforest District to question Mr. Manchas, the last person to have seen Otterton. *When they find Manchas, he is in a state of deep fear, feeling reluctant to allow Nick and Judy inside, though he reveals the events of Otterton's disappearance, explaining that he went savage and attacked him, exclaiming something incoherent regarding the "Night Howlers". Nick cleverly convinces Manchas to allow himself and Judy inside, which the latter commends, but before they can undergo further questioning, Manchas suddenly loses his sanity and turns savage, himself. Nick and Judy retreat and are hotly pursued by Manchas. Judy manages to evade the jaguar, but Nick is left cornered near a drop off. Manchas lunges to kill Nick, but Judy chains the former's ankle to a supporter, saving Nick's life; much to his surprise. Chief Bogo and his police force later arrive onto the scene, only to find that Manchas is nowhere to be found. Bogo accuses Judy of failure, and requests her badge, revealing to Nick that she was pressured to solve the case in a mere two days or face resignation. Having been struck with the revelation that Judy's case is legitimately urgent, Nick steps in to defend Judy, calling out Bogo's bigotry and noting that she still has ten hours left to solve the case. This forces Bogo to stand down, while Nick establishes himself as Judy's supportive ally, now with the knowledge that his enlistment was out of desperation, rather than spite. *Nick and Judy take their leave on a gondola, and after a moment of silence, Judy thanks Nick for his compassion. Nick responds by revealing his traumatic childhood experience that would lead to his stoic nature, conning lifestyle, and sympathy towards the oppressed, in turn providing Judy with a better understanding towards his previously harsh attitude. He immediately regrets doing this, as he broke his vow to keep his vulnerability under wraps; he makes an attempt to change the subject, but Judy merely comforts him on the matter, thanking him for sharing his story. Nick doesn't acknowledge her words, as he suddenly gets the idea to uncover what happened to Manchas by using the city's traffic camera systems, which are plugged into just about every area in each district. *Later that morning, they visit Bellwether, the assistant to Mayor Lionheart, who grants them access to the city's traffic cams. They find that Manchas was captured by wolves (the "Night Howlers"), and Nick cunningly tracks their path through hidden roads to an abandoned hospital outside of town called Cliffside. Judy, impressed by Nick's actions, congratulates the fox, and notes that he has the potential of being a valuable addition to the ZPD, though he playfully brushes this off. Once the two head out, they eventually find the asylum to be heavily guarded by wolves, and filled with imprisoned predators who have fallen under the "savage" infection. The operation seems to be run by Mayor Lionheart, who Nick and Judy eavesdrop on, learning that he wants to keep the imprisoned predators a secret to prevent public panic, and by extension, protect his job. When discovered, Nick and Judy escape, and report their findings to Bogo, who arrives with his force and arrests Mayor Lionheart. *Following these events, Judy is hailed a hero, and a press conference is held in regards to the situation. Nick advises a nervous Judy to remain calm, and moments before it's time for her to speak to the press, Judy offers Nick a position on the police force as her partner. Nick, touched that someone sees something beyond his species, takes it into consideration, and proudly looks on as she speaks about her latest victory. When asked why the predators have gone savage, however, Judy, at a loss for answers, suggests that it may have something to do with "biology", which is taken as a serious sign that predators are reverting back to their ruthlessly primitive and aggressive ways. Nick takes extreme offense by this, feeling Judy has done nothing but labeled all predators as "savages" which, in technicality, she did. While being confronted on the matter, Judy starts to feel threatened, and actually makes reach for her fox repellent, confirming that she, too, sees Nick as a potential savage, much like the rest of the world. A betrayed Nick then leaves the department, returning the application and declining Judy's offer to join the force. When Judy takes a look at the application, she finds that it was filled out entirely. *Following these events, Nick returns to his normal life in the streets, reuniting with Finnick and finding himself lounging about in solitude in his spare time. Sometime after the press conference, Judy suddenly returns and with a breakthrough in the case, needing Nick's help to solve it and save the city. Nick declines, which prompts Judy to confess how foolish she's been, and how regretful she is for causing so much trouble for innocent predators while, most importantly, hurting Nick in the process. Knowing her words are genuine, Nick forgives Judy, teasingly recording her confession on her carrot recorder, which he has held onto. The two share a warm embrace to further solidify their reunion, and with the case back on track, Nick and Judy take their leave to follow the night howlers. *They track down Duke Weaselton for information. Duke had stolen flowers on Judy's second day at work, and those flowers were linked to what causes animals to go savage. When Duke refuses to cooperate, the pair bring him before Mr. Big, who threatens to ice him unless he told them what they wanted to know. Duke reveals that the flowers were sold to a ram named Doug, who owns a lab hidden in the underground subway tunnels. Nick and Judy find Doug, and learn that the flowers have been used to create a serum that, when injected, will turn predators savage. Judy hijacks the lab (which is on a still-functional train) and tries to take the evidence to Bogo. Doug and other rams attack, but though they are defeated, the train is derailed and destroyed. *Nick, fortunately, reveals to have saved the evidence containing the dart gun and its night howler toxin ammo, and the two make way to Bogo through the history museum. There, they encounter Bellwether, who is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the villainous operation. She sends her minions to capture Nick and Judy, and though they make a break for it with the evidence in hand, Judy is injured in the process. Nick refuses to leave her, and tries to carry her to safety, only to be thrown into a pit-like exhibit by Bellwether's goons. There, Bellwether regains the dart gun and shoots Nick with the savage serum so that he would become feral and kill Judy. Bellwether subsequently calls Bogo to make it all look like another accident, but both Judy and Nick reveal to have gotten the best of Bellwether, as the bullet was actually just a blueberry, which they switched before Bellwether could regain the gun. With Bellwether's confession of criminal activity recorded on the carrot pen, Bogo and his force arrive and arrest her. *In the end, Judy is reinstated as a member of the Zootopia Police Department. Nick, with a change of heart towards his life, joins as well, becoming the first fox officer. At Nick's police graduation ceremony, Judy badges the former herself, exchanges salutes with him as an official welcoming into the force, and subsequently takes him on as her partner. The epilogue shows that Nick has become a welcomed member of the force, and even a liked companion of Chief Bogo, who gives both Nick and Judy the task of tracking down a street racer as their first assignment (though not before jokingly regulating them to parking duty). While staking out, the relationship between Nick and Judy is shown to be stronger than ever, with Nick getting Judy to admit that she loves him; sentiments he returns with a warm smile. Eventually, their perp zooms by who, ironically, reveals himself to be Flash, much to Nick's surprise and amusement. *During the end credits, Nick joins Judy and several other Zootopia citizens in attending a concert starring pop star Gazelle. Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper, the thief, is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes. He is best friends with Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang, and has a complicated romantic relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox, who was his partner when he worked for INTERPOL after faking amnesia. He is currently stuck in ancient Egypt. *Sly first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of eighteen. His current age is unknown, as he was 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an undisclosed amount of time passed between that and the fourth game. He was born to two parents in 1984 and is voiced by Kevin Miller in all of his video game appearances. *Sly was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan under the tutelage of his father, Conner Cooper. Between his father and his gang pulling off jobs, Sly would spend time with his father's friend, Jim McSweeney. At the age of three, Sly was taken by his father to a museum on the Ligurian coast in Italy where they met up with McSweeney, who then took the map to the Cooper Vault and hid it in the museum. *Sly's parents bought a farm and this was where Sly grew up and learned about his family's history as master thieves. He was to follow in his family's footsteps and inherit their legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus, at the age of 8. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper farm. Try as he might, his father failed to defend himself, his wife, and his son from the gang. In the end, both of Sly's parents were murdered. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the book as Sly helplessly watched while hiding inside of a closet. After they found it, they tore out its pages and split it among themselves before leaving. Sly, without parents, ended up in an orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. Sly was determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to his namesake. *As children, the trio planned to steal the orphanage's cookie jar from Mrs. Puffin, the Director of the orphanage, who would keep the children's holiday cookies for herself. Seeing that Murray couldn't sleep nights because he wanted the them so badly, the three decided to do something about it and became the Cooper's 3. *Bentley eventually came up with the perfect plan. Sly hid in Mrs. Puffin's trash can and waited until she left for the night. By Bentley's calculations, they only had about five minutes until the janitor, Scary John, came in to clean her office. Bentley, talking to Sly outside the office window via the Cupinator, a device made from two paper cups on a string, told Sly to get in to position two. Sly then pushed Ms. Puffin's desk and then her lamp near the bookcase where the cookie jar was located. He told Bentley that all the furniture is in place. Bentley, realizing that Sly doesn't have the cookie jar yet, told him to abort the mission as they're out of time. Sly then quickly jumped on the desk and swung on the lamp's cord to gain enough momentum to reach the jar. Reaching the jar, Sly heard the janitor at the door. Murray decided to take the initiative and saved Sly by speeding away on his tricycle while Sly held onto the Cupinator, getting pulled out of the window before he could get the jar. Murray then crashed the tricycle because of the lack of breaks. He apologized for crashing the tricycle while Sly lamented that they were lucky. Bentley asked Sly how they could be lucky, as the mission was a failure. Sly then took his cap off and revealed that he stored all the cookies from the jar in his cap before Murray saved Sly from the janitor. The trio then began to eat the cookies. With the mission a success, the Cooper Gang was born. *Sly, just arriving in Paris for the first time, was jumping around the rooftops exploring the city. He then sneaked into the Paris Opera House. The Opera House was empty apart from three people, a rookie policewoman, Carmelita Montoya Fox, Inspector Barkley and Ms. Tuskinanny (an opera singer and owner of the Diva Diamond) talking. Sly overheard Barkley roaring at Carmelita, the Inspector, nearing retirement and wanting to know that he was making the right choice in promoting her to his position, thought she wasn't up to the job of protecting the Diva Diamond and securing the Opera House. Sly enamored by the fox devised a plan to meet her. *He went to the roof of the opera house and took out a map of Paris to see the lay of the land. Carmelita, ventured to the roof to find Sly overlooking the city. She called for some guards and they apprehended him, just as he had planned. They then tied and locked Sly in the janitor's closet. Fortunately, the janitor opened it, giving Sly enough time to cut himself free and escape to the Opera House's ventilation system. He then spied Barkley yelling at Carmelita because of Sly's escape, Carmelita then stormed off angrily. Realizing the trouble he got Carmelita in, Sly tried to help get her back in Barkley's good books. *Backstage, while Carmelita was looking for traces of Sly, Sly spotted Pierre, the stage manager, stealing the Diva Diamond amid the chaos. Sly knocked Pierre out and took the diamond, he then tied Pierre up, put a paper bag over his head and suspended him above the opera stage. Carmelita, Inspector Barkley and Ms. Tuskinanny then went on the opera's stage. Realizing the diamond was stolen, Tuskinanny began wailing while Barkley started shouting at Carmelita, reducing her to tears. Sly then cut the rope suspending Pierre, and dropped him in front of the three. Carmelita removed the mask to find Pierre with the Diva Diamond around his neck. She looked inside the bag to find Sly's calling card. Watching from the seats at the back of the opera house, Sly saw a real hero in Carmelita, who was then promoted to Inspector for protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre. Sly and Carmelita would later meet each other numerous times in the future. *Ten years after the Fiendish Five stole the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly had garnered a reputation as a cunning thief and had entangled the interest of Carmelita Fox. Sly embarked on the quest to steal back his inheritance and avenge his father's death. In Paris at 4:20 AM, Sly broke into Police Headquarters in Paris and recovered a file in Carmelita's office. The file contained her collected data of Sly's background and history, as well as information on the members of the Fiendish Five and their locations. After attempting to slip out through the fire escape, Sly encounters Carmelita and reminisces on their last meeting in Bombay when he stole the The Fire Stone of India, and she replies by explaining the function of her new Shock Pistol. Sly quickly leaps down the fire escape and runs through the parking lot, leaping into the back of Murray's van before the gang drives off, Carmelita shouting "You can't escape me, raccoon!" Crash Bandicoot (Technically speaking, he's a marsupial) *Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Originally named Willie the Wombat, he is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tends to say "Whoa!" whenever he becomes killed. In the later games, he always speaks English and often speaks gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. RJ the Raccoon(Over the Hedge) *RJ is the main protagonist of Over the Hedge. He is the current leader of the animals, Verne's best friend, and Vincent's former best friend. *In the film, he made a deal with Vincent to return his food to him in a week when he reawakens. Eventually, RJ stumbles upon the forest animals trying to find food for themselves to survive; so he bribes them and they eventually figure out his true intentions and abandon him. A week later, as he is about to give Vincent his food back, a now-remorseful RJ goes back to the animals to give them more food and work together to defeat Vincent. Afterwards, the animals praise RJ as a hero and welcome him to his new family. Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank, and yes he counts) *Ratchet is a Lombax from the planet Fastoon who was later sent to Veldin at a young age. Ratchet is 5'1" (152.4 cm), and, as of Ratchet: Deadlocked, weighed 97.5 lbs. (44.3 kg.) (Dallas Wanamaker claimed most of his weight was attributed to fluff and fat).1 Ratchet was the son of Kaden, Guardian of the Dimensionator, who was killed by Percival Tachyon shortly after Ratchet's birth. Ratchet's life was changed forever once he met a small robot on Veldin named XJ-0461, who he nicknamed Clank, and would then go on to become his lifelong companion, voice of reason, and best friend. Together, the two shared many adventures, defeated numerous galactic super villains and criminals, discovered their true origins and became known as two of the universe's greatest heroes, meeting allies like Captain Qwark, and making archenemies like Dr. Nefarious throughout their various adventures and battles. *According to Ratchet's profile in Jak X: Combat Racing, Ratchet was 18 by the time of Ratchet: Deadlocked. This would mean he was born around the year 5339. *Ratchet sometimes works as a rocket mechanic, he became a Gadgetron employee when he did a hoverboard advertisement for them, he also briefly worked as a commando for Megacorp, during the war against Nefarious, Ratchet was a member of the Q-Force and the sergeant of the Galactic Rangers, later during his stay in Polaris, he became a member of the Polaris Defense Force. Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Fox McCloud is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series, who sometimes literally goes by the name of Star Fox, especially by his many enemies. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and the leader of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged starfighter. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, this crack group will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. Tormund the Lupe (Neopets) *Tormund is a yellow Lupe seen in Neopets: The Darkest Faerie on the PlayStation 2. He wished to be a knight and defeated the Darkest Faerie while achieving his dream. *Tormund was born in Meridell Acres, a village in the realm of Meridell. His father Hubert is the mayor of the village, his mother Patricia is a gardener, and his sister Lucy herds Whinnies. When Tor was sixteen, his father asked him to deliver a package to Meridell, and entrusted to him a wooden sword for self-defense. Along the way there, Tor came upon an old begger being harrased by thieves, and came to his rescue. As thanks for helping him, the begger gave Tor a mysterious amulet, advising him never to take it off. Upon arriving in Meridell, Tor's package was stolen by a pair of thieves. After chasing them into an alley, they summoned some thugs to outnumber the young Lupe. Luckily, a mysterious knight came to Tor's aid, scaring off the bandits and Tor recovered the package. The knight complimented Tor's boldness to fight despite being outnumbered and encouraged him to become a knight. Tor delivered the package but was presented with the opportunity to become a squire, which he took. But he had to fulfill some requirments first, such as getting a real sword, a shield, a knight to sponser him, and finally a signed paper of permission from his parents to become a squire. Tor returned home, hoping to convince his parents, but was shocked to learn his sister, having been upset that tor had got to go to Meridell and she couldn't, had run off for an adventure in the dangerous Shadowglen Woods. *Tor journeyed to the woods, and found his sister in the viney clutches of a Juppie Plant monster. He saved his sister and took her home, whereupon his parents, convinced of Tor's maturity and bravery, signed his paper, and he returned to Meridell and was recruited as a squire. The knight who'd sponsered Tor, the Man-at-Arms, put Tor through rigorous training, as well as set him up for chores around the castle, all of which Tor fulfilled clamly and respectfully, until he was given his first mission: To save a nearby village from a raid of Ixi Raiders. The knight Tor was supposed to accompany for this mission was more concerned with eating, and the Mysterious Knight appeared to encourage Tor to follow his heart, allowing tor to find a loophole in his orders; he was never ordered to depart for his mission at the same time as the knight he'd been assigned to. *Tor set out to save the village from the Raiders, and even defeated their chief. upon arriving back at the castle, the Man-at-Arms presented his young student to King Skarl, who promptly made Squire Tor into Sir Tormund, a 3rd Class Knight. *Tor's moment however was interupted by the arrival of a villager from Illusen's Glade, sent to seek help from the Knights of Meridell as the Glade was under attack by the Werelup King and his forces, and that the Glade was overshadowed by dark purple clouds. *Despite not being ordered to go with the knights to investiage the matter, the Mysterious Knight warned Tor something was wrong, and sent him wit the promise he'd be along shortly. *Arriving at the Glade, Tor fought off Werelupes while saving the captured knights until he made his way up towards Illusen's chamber where the Werelupe King was confronting her. The King summoned his subordinate Gnarfas, a four-armed Werelupe wielding chains, to kill Tor. Tor fought off Gnarfas but was briefly overpowered before the Mysterious knight arrived to save him and defeat the beast. But the Knight was struck down by the Werelupe King, who then stole Illusen's Charm and fled. Tor went to Illusen who told him to warn King Skarl of a coming evil before being possesed and chasing him off. *Tor returned to Meridell to find the same purple clouds overhead the castle and Dark Knights patrolling the streets. He made his way inside and spied into the throneroom to find King Skarl was under a spell and the throne occupied by the Darkest Faerie he'd ever seen, chatting with three Dark Faeries about her plan. She noticed Tor and was interested to see he wasn't bewitched by her evil magick, ordering her three disciples to kill him but bring what was left of the body when they were through. Tor barely escaped the castle with his life, with the help of the Cleaning lady, who directed him to a pipeline that went out to the moat. *Tor eventually drifted out to sea but came back ashore, where he met an Acara named Roberta, who said she'd fallen from Faerieland, which had been conquered by the Darkest Faerie, and they were surprised to see they both had amulets that looked exactly the same. They were then attacked by the Darkest Faerie's minions, but fought them off, Tor with his sword and shield, Roberta with her magic spells. Agreeing to head to Brightvale, ruled by roberta's uncle, King Hagan, they would soon relate the terrible facts to Hagan about Fyora, the purple clouds, etc. But they lighten the situation by explaining their amulets grant them immunity to the cloud's ressistance, and after convincing Hagan of Roberta's skills as a sorceress, the king charges them to find a way to end this threat (with Hagan telling Tor to take care of his niece). In the castle library, the duo learn that the Darkest Faerie once helped found a kingdom called Altador but turned to evil and destroyed it. She was stopped by Queen Fyora, who used her wand to defeat her, and gave her wand to an anciet king of Meridell. The wand was given a place of honor in the Meridell Treasure Vault, which was lost after a flood. *Upon leaving Brightvale, Tor and Roberta are confronted by an assassin sent to kill them by the Darkest Faerie, but he decides to postpone the deed simply to have more fun, and disappears. *The duo overcome many obstacles in their quest while also freeing the realms of Brightvale and Meridell from the purple clouds, gaining tools or artifacts to help them. Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Banjo the Bear (Banjo Kazooie) *Banjo is a brown honey bear created by Rareware and one of two major protagonists in the Banjo-Kazooie series. He is always seen wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace and a blue backpack. *Banjo made his debut appearance in Diddy Kong Racing alongside Tiptup and Conker as a heavy racer with a high top speed and low acceleration before starring in his own game several months later. Since then, he has been the main character of every Banjo-Kazooie series game yet. A while back, Banjo adopted a breegull named Kazooie who is often seen seeking shelter in his backpack. The pair has gone on numerous adventures together, the purpose of most of them being to stop the sinister plans of the evil witch Gruntilda. He has returned in the series' latest installment for the Xbox 360. Banjo also has a younger sister named Tooty who lives with him and Kazooie in a house at the bottom of Spiral Mountain. She also plays her namesake instrument. *However, Banjo was not born a Rare icon despite being quickly loved by millions. He was originally planned to be a small time character in a Super Nintendo video game titled Project Dream. After the Nintendo 64 was released the game was moved to the new console. However, it was found to be too generic and a rabbit was planned to become the new main character. This too was unsuccessful, so Rare tried a game based around Banjo himself which ultimately became Banjo-Kazooie. Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born June 236) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. *Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman. Category:James Graham